


Loki is the Biggest Fluffball Ever

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Tower, F/M, Fluff, Mutant Reader, Post-Avengers (2012), Romance, Stubborn Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/N), Loki's mutant girlfriend, disappears from humanity's field of vision and it's the God of Mischief's responsibility to look for her on a daily basis. He doesn't really mind though.





	Loki is the Biggest Fluffball Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't contain my love for Loki anymore plus the Infinity War trailer came out so I've been an emotional wreck ever since Marvel dropped it. I took a different take on the reader this time since there's not that much Mutant!Avenger!Reader fics :)

Having a girlfriend that disappears from one's sight, _literally_ , was never on Loki’s list.

Ending up in the Avengers’ tower, dating the fader named (Y/N) and becoming part of earth’s mightiest heroes wasn't his initial plan after the whole New York City incident but Loki doesn't regret any of the happenings all thanks to (Y/N) and her deceivingly charming persona. She almost seemed to be his equal just minus the fact that she doesn't turn blue but turns invisible instead. This would sometimes frustrate Loki since finding (Y/N) seemed to have made its way to his daily routine.

(Y/N) possessed the power of invisibility, making her quite an important member of the Avengers since she protected everybody with her glimmering translucent force fields which makes enemies’ attacks ricochet. Sometimes she gets pressured but Tony reassures her that she doesn’t have to push herself into keeping their lives in perfect condition.

Wherever she got her abilities, (Y/N) doesn’t like to retell the painful tale of how she was used as a lab rat by some psychotic scientist from whom she was luckily saved from by Fury. The radiation left a side effect evident in the platinum lilac of (Y/N)’s [hair](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/53/17/fd/5317fd07e4d8e6668e7749793873d5f0--grey-brown-hair-blonde-and-grey-hair.jpg) that, surprisingly, was stubborn to dyeing. (Y/N) just had to live with her unnatural hair color but Loki adores her still even if she personally doesn’t like it.

Today was just like any other day where (Y/N) just magically removes herself from humanity’s field of vision. She was just next to him earlier as he read his “ancient” book of sorcery after telling him that she was going to grab something to eat. It's been _25 minutes_ since she said that and Loki was starting to get bothered by his beloved missing from his side. He decides to get up and walk to wherever (Y/N) has gone to.

Knowing from the very moment that finding the girl was going to be another challenge, Loki lets out an exasperated sigh. He would always find (Y/N) in the strangest parts of the tower like the helipad, the garage, the lobby and the weirdest of all, in _Clint’s bathroom_. Loki has no idea why does she usually end up in the most peculiar places. What matters to him is that she comes back to him at the end of the day.

Loki was busy trying to find (Y/N)’s transparent figure shining against the light when he heard a soft _thump_ from the direction of where the TV was placed. He has found his target.

 

“Now, love, I'm not in the mood for your little games,” Loki says in a stern voice, placing his hand on his hip while the other was fleeking his eyebrow out of annoyance.

(Y/N) hesitantly appears to his vision, laying with her head hanging off of the couch.

 

“Ugh, you're no fun, Loki,” She scoffs rolling over and over on the couch the same way a little kid would do. Loki watches her with amusement all over his face. Who knew Midgardians were so…… _petty._ He himself couldn't believe that someone could out him in trickeries like (Y/N)’s; he was the God of Mischief for Norn’s sake.

 

“I am not in the mood for your tricks, (Y/N),” Loki says as he slowly sits next to (Y/N) who has her back facing from him. He throws her legs on his lap and pats her on the hips, wanting her to focus on him like what she usually does but sadly he doesn't get any response.

 

“(Y/N)? Love?” The god gives a shot at “waking up” his lover but she wasn't budging. Instead she buries his face deeper into the couch, kicking at Loki’s thighs, making his eyes go wide at how relentless his girlfriend was being today. Loki just sighs and no longer attempts to have (Y/N) to himself on usual days.

(Y/N) sensed Loki was upset so she turns to him and sits up, giving him doe eyes.

 

“What do you want?” Loki asks with a tinge of aggravation in his voice, taking (Y/N) slightly aback. She isn't fully used to Loki being passive-aggressive and his the sudden changes of his moods despite being together for nearly a year now but (Y/N) is bound to learning how to tame the God of Mischief himself.

Knowing talking Loki out of their current situation wasn’t going to do anything good for neither of them, (Y/N) straddles Loki’s lap, not in a sexual way but in a much playful manner, and cuddles his entire torso which took the raven haired man by surprise but he kept his composure. (Y/N) noticed what Loki was doing so she started poking him repeatedly on his cheek but he wasn't having it.

 

“What's the problem, love?” (Y/N) coos as she cups the god’s face and rubs her nose gently against his, showing him the pouty lip which he couldn't resist. (Y/N) swore she felt Loki’s cheeks heat up.

Loki holds her wrists and removed (Y/N)’s hands from his face and doesn't say anything. Instead, he plants a chaste kiss on her lips and brings his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes with sadness and affection. (Y/N)’s heart swells at her boyfriend’s expression and attempted to go in for another kiss but Loki flips them over then pins her hands above her head.

 

_She's been outsmarted by the God of Mischief yet again._

“Don't you ever disappear from my sight ever again,”  Loki’s words come out low and throaty, enough to have (Y/N) writhing underneath his figure with the desire to have her hands all over him but Loki had an iron grip on her wrists. (Y/N) continues to wriggle her wrists but that just makes Loki grip them much tighter. She whimpers out a little “ _please_ ” but still, Loki holds her in place.

 

“Please, Loki,” (Y/N) begs with her voice rather smaller and weaker compared when she was out in the tower tormenting Loki with her antics. With that, Loki sets her wrists free and (Y/N) immediately wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him deeply. She traced Loki’s bottom lip with her tongue, asking for entrance which the prince happily gave. Their tongues danced lazily against each other, causing little moans and groans to elicit from each other’s mouths; (Y/N) swore she felt a little smile growing on the god’s lips. Loki pulls away to admire (Y/N) as he stroked the side of her cheek lovingly.

The beauty she possessed was something he has never seen. Loki would always tell her that she's no match for the women of Asgard, and everyone else, and watch her blush and lightly hit his chest at how cheesy he sounds but the god would reassure her that he was not lying.

(Y/N) stares deep into Loki’s azure eyes and attempted to engage in one more kiss until an annoyed Bucky comes into the living room.

 

"Can the two of you get a room? Fucking hell,” Bucky grumbles sounding frustrated at the couple situated on the couch as he looks for the remote.

 

“Language,” Steve says, walking out of the elevator. Bucky rolls his eyes which the soldier catches, making them playfully throw banters at each other.

The two get up quickly when they realize that Bucky and Steve were no longer paying attention to them and (Y/N) giggles while she pulls Loki into their shared room, pushing him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. She takes a moment to admire Loki who was staring up at her with the same amount tenderness she held in her (Y/E/C) eyes as she carded her fingers through his dark hair.

 

“Oh, how I love you, Loki,” (Y/N) sighs as she caresses his cheek. Loki holds her wrist just to get her to focus on the words that came out in a deep, husky yet calming whisper.

 

 

“I love you too, my darling,” Loki takes hold of (Y/N)’s neck possessively and pulls her in for a slow, heated kiss which could only lead to _one_ thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out my other oneshot, "Steve And The Coffee Maker"! Feel free to request me things to write but I can't promise that they'll be up right away because my exams are coming up :) I don't do smut! I wanted to share my Twitter but I'm trying to avoid stan twt so drop everything in the comments!


End file.
